


Unwanted Visitor

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt Sif, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loki gives a hug, Loki puts his foot in it, M/M, Sif is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif pays a visit to Loki in his new home.  She isn't there to make small talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't post anything for this in a while. I do have a few more stories nearly ready so there should be another update soon. I also hope to get back to Loki: A True Avenger real soon.
> 
> Please read all other parts first.

Loki had just finished setting up the spare bedroom as an Office/Library when he heard a knock at the door. Loki hadn’t realised just how much stuff he still had at his parents’ house and he still had to leave things in his room there. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever completely move out and he found that part of him wasn’t upset if he never did. It was also taking far longer to get everything organised given how much time the pair spent in work, but they were getting there. 

Steve and Loki had only finalized the sale a few days ago and while they had been moving things into the house already, they didn’t want to officially move Loki in until their names were on the Deeds. They had signed the final paper work yesterday and nothing had taken the smiles off their faces all day. Natasha had moved into Clint’s a week after Erik’s visit, which everyone had pitched in to help with and today everyone had helped move Darcy in to the apartment. 

Everyone had been worried about her living there alone, something none of them had done since college, but things were going really well with Ian so they were sure he would be staying with her most of the time. Bucky wasn’t forgotten either. The other bed room had been set up for him to use when he was on leave. It had been something Steve wanted and Loki was happy to agree. 

There had been one small issue which had resulted in a minor row. Loki was keen to buy new furniture for the living and dining rooms as well as out fitting the office. Steve (apart from the office) wasn’t happy to change the furniture they had been left with, which was most of it. (Loki had left the apartment fully furnished for Darcy, and Natasha had already taken what she wanted, which was the comfy single seater.) Loki however insisted as the couch was on its last legs and the chairs for the dinner table was mismatched. Loki had won in the end, when he pointed out that he wanted the furniture to be something they had picked out between them, something that told everyone that the house was first and foremost, their home together. Plus, the attempt to rearrange the room to accommodate Loki’s book cases resulted in the couch collapsing on the one side. The new suite would be arriving next week along with the new dining room set. 

 

Steve had just left to get takeaway, so Loki knew he would have to see who their visitor was. He stood from the box he was unpacking and stretched before heading to the front door. He opened it to find Sif standing in front of him, her face hard. She had never sought him out in all the years of them knowing each other, so he guessed this had to do with Fandral. He was actually surprised it had taken her this long to come to see him. 

Loki smiled a very cold smile. “My dear Sif, what can I do for you?” 

Sif smiled back, equally cold. “I heard you were setting up a little love nest for yourself, so I thought I would bring you a house warming gift.” She held up a small potted cactus, which Loki took as her attempt to be funny. According to Thor, she had once described him as being dry and prickly, like a cactus. Loki took it as a compliment if it meant she stayed away from him. The pair had disliked each from the second they met and time had only served to strengthen that distain. 

Still Loki was never one to be rude. He took the gift and held the door wide, inviting Sif inside. She entered without a comment and headed to the sitting room. Once inside, Loki could see that Sif was running her eye over the room, judging everything. Sif’s family was old money so she was a snob. 

“Well this is very you, Loki, very simple. Much more your style than Thor’s parents’ home. I always felt you were overwhelmed living in such a large house.” Sif smirked to herself. Loki knew that that was meant as an insult especially with the dig about the adoption, but he ignored it, not prepared to stoop to her level. He had grown out of such pettiness a long time ago. 

“Sif, I hate to be rude but if you could tell me why you are here, you can leave and I can enjoy my dinner with Steve.” Loki said, no longer intending to be nice. 

“Ok. I want you to stay away from Fandral. You have your own little group of friends now, so you don’t need to tag along with Thor anymore.” Sif replied smoothly, as if it was something he should have already done. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. He hadn’t really expected her to be so direct. “I would hardly call visiting my own brother in his home or seeing my parents as tagging alone and there is nothing you can do to stop me Sif. We are little old for you to go running to Mum and Dad with your tales about me and I bet Thor doesn’t listen to you half as much as he did when you were dating. I happen to still enjoy Fandral’s company, as a friend and that is that.” 

Sif glared at Loki. “You haven’t changed. You try to be different, but you are still that selfish, greedy little boy from high school. You were always clambering for Thor’s attention undivided when you were a kid and now you want Fandral’s. Well, you can’t have him, he’s mine.” 

“Do you know what you sound like, Sif?” Loki was generally interested if she understood what see was saying. “I’ve only seen Fandral a hand full of times in the 18 months I’ve been back. And why would I want his attention when Steve and I are very happy?” 

“Oh yes, aren’t we all sick of hearing about the romance of the century. It’s not all perfect though is it? You nearly screwed it up completely and yet you managed somehow to manipulate him into crawling back to you, asking for forgiveness. Not much of a backbone there, but maybe you want someone who will roll over for you.” Sif sneered. 

Loki took a few steps closer, forcing her to step back a little. He had to force himself to remember she was a woman, or this exchange may have resulted in a fist in her face. “You don’t have a clue what you are talking about so I would keep your mouth shut about Steve. As for high school, you’re right I wanted Thor’s attention. You all seemed to forget I was two years younger than everyone else when we started freshman year. I didn’t know anyone and no one wanted it be friends with a 12-year-old with better grades then them. Thor was meant to be keeping an eye on me but first chance he got, he ran off with you lot. So I was a brat to get my way. I’ve grown up since then, Sif.” 

“That still doesn’t mean you’re not sniffing around my husband. You’ve got your Steve, but you still want Fandral at your beck and call.” Sif shot back, raising her voice a little. She backed away a little further and shifted off to the side until there was a chair between the two of them. 

Loki stared at her in disbelief. “Were you asleep the whole time I was in Law School? We spent the last year of our relationship going through the motions, everyone could see that. We didn’t love each other anymore, not romantically and we only stayed together because it was safe. I have no interest in him, other than as a friend and if you can’t deal with that, then that is your problem, not mine. Maybe you would be a happier woman if you trusted your husband more.” 

Loki expected Sif to have a retort ready and waiting, an argument, an attempt at a witty reply, but she didn’t. There was nothing but silence between them. It seemed to last for hours, but after only a few minutes, Loki noticed that there were tears running down her face. Loki simply stared, as he had no idea what to do. In the 20 years he had known her, Loki couldn’t think of one time he had seen her cry and he had to admit, that when they were younger, he had played some pretty mean jokes on her. 

Loki was rescued from the awkward situation when his phone rang. Normally he would have ignored it, but he felt he needs to space from what was going on in his living room. Glancing once more at Sif, he grabbed his phone and headed on to the kitchen. He had expected it to be Steve but instead it was Thor’s caller ID. 

“Loki, I think Sif may be coming to see you.” Thor began in a bit of a panic. 

“She’s in my living room crying right now. What is going on? Where is Fandral?” Loki asked, feeling totally confused. 

“He’s with me. He has screwed up big time. She walked in on him this morning in bed with another man.” 

“Oh that is just perfect. Shit. I’ve just told her she needs to trust Fandral more.” Loki wanted to bang his head into the cupboard door. How could Fandral be so stupid? 

“Right well, that’s not good. What are we going to do?” Thor asked. 

Loki knew the answer and he knew Thor wasn’t going to like it. “What you want to do is up to you, but I’m steering well clear. Thor this is nothing to do with us. This is between them and that where it needs to stay. You better let them sort it out and be their friend afterwards unless you want to risk losing them both. This is going to get messy.” 

Thor was quite for a moment and Loki hoped it was because he was thinking about what he had said. “You’re right. I can’t take sides. I just wish it hadn’t come to this.” 

Loki couldn’t agree, but said nothing. Seeing them together as a couple since he got back had told him they weren’t right for each other. He wasn’t going to defend either of them, as far as he was concerned, they were both guilty for this coming to a head.

“Ok I’m going to try and get Sif to go home. By the way, was this the first time Fandral played away?” 

“I’m pretty certain it was; I mean he never got the chance to go out alone when this could happen. Sif has been away, he got very drunk and took what was on offer, by the sounds of it. Good luck.” Thor hung up. 

Loki put down the phone and headed back into the sitting room. He found Sif had slumped down behind the sofa. He took a few seconds to think about what to do and then did something he never expected he would do in a million years. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She was just as surprised as he was by his actions. She sat rigid for a moment and then leant into his side. 

“I’m sorry.” Loki said, not really sure what else to say. 

“Don’t be. I know you aren’t to blame for this, it was just easier. I convinced myself that you were the reason we weren’t really happy, that he still wanted you. I’ve seen you with Fandral and I’ve seen you with Steve; there is no comparison. After all this time, I’m still jealous of you.” Sif replied sadly. 

“You were jealous of me? You had it all. You were popular in school, all Thor’s attention senior year. Why were you jealous of me?” Loki started. 

“You and Thor had parents who let you be yourselves. I know Odin always maintained you would be running the company after him but if you wanted something else he wouldn’t have stood in your way. I was told what I was doing, who I should be friends with, who I should be dating. You had the man I wanted and now you have the life I wanted, with Steve who worships you. I have a marriage which is falling apart and I caused it by being jealous of every other person in his life. I love him, but I have pushed him so far I’m not sure if we can come back.” 

“Don’t you dare take all the blame on yourself. You made mistakes, big ones, but that doesn’t mean that gives him the right to jump into bed with someone else.” Loki found himself saying, once more surprised at his instant leap to Sif’s defence. “Now what you go and do is talk to him, figure out if this is worth saving. Don’t stay with him if it’s not, because you will only be back here again.” 

Sif looked up at him then. “How did you know that you and Steve were worth it after you broke up?” 

Loki thought for a moment before he answered. “I imagined my life without him and it was a very lonely place. Neither of us are perfect, but I know that no matter how hard it is, we belong together.” 

For a moment Sif sat in silence and then she jumped up without another word. She walked quickly to the front door, but stopped for a moment to turn and look at Loki who had got his feet too. She nodded at him and then left. Loki sighed and headed to the kitchen to sort out the plates for dinner. 

He timed it just right, as Steve arrived back less than a minute later, carrying Chinese. “Loki, I just saw Sif leaving, is everything ok?” 

Steve knew the tension that existed between Loki and Sif and was worried. Loki shook his head. “Nothing for us to worry about too much. Let’s dish up and I’ll fill you in over dinner.” 

 

 

Less then a month later, Loki got a text from Fandral, to tell him that Sif was filing for divorce. Loki stared at it for a moment, then replied how sorry he was it had come to that. He decided to leave it at that. He couldn’t help feeling it was for the best and thanked his stars he had Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome.


End file.
